My Love For You
by HauntedMisery
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. What happens when a Koga gets a school girl to marry her but, only for her powers? What if he falls for her but, she loves someone else? Will she pick him or someone else...
1. The Saga Begins

**A/n: Okay, originally this was on Fiction Press but, they said it should go on Fan Fiction it has Koga in it off InuYasha and that's about all the characters off InuYasha it has in it so, if you don't want to read about new people don't read it! The first chapter isn't all that good but it gets better as it goes along I promise. I do not own any of these characters but, I used some people I know and put them in there, lol.**

**Chapter 1 the Saga Begins**

"Hey Kailey, you are back!" Kylie said. Kylie was her best friend.

"Took you long enough," Jessica said. She was another one of her friends. Grant came in the hallway and slammed her locker shut.

"Heh, heh, heh welcome back." After he slammed her locker he left down the hallway toward the classroom.

"Kailey did you have to come back?" Cole asked. She loved him dearly even though he hurt her so badly. She went to her first class and sat down as soon as the bell rang.

"Now class get out you projects." Mrs. Williams said.

"I have other plans!" A strange figure entered the room.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"I'm Koga. I'm a Wolf Demon and your destroyer! Ginta, Hakkaku guard the door!"

Kailey looked at him. His nails were very long and he had blue eyes the colors of oceans. She saw he had long, beautiful black hair up in a ponytail and his pointed ears. And then, she saw his long fangs. He looked around and his eyes connected with hers. She looked away and fear swarmed throughout her body. Stop looking at me, you cannot look at me. He jumped over to Kailey's desk and looked into her eyes.

"My my aren't you pretty?" He lifted her chin up. She looked at him.

"Are you talking to me, if so, you are wrong." She said softly. She was so afraid of what he was going to do, her eyes filled with tears.

"I have found you at last," Koga said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Won't you be mine forever?'' He looked deep into her eyes.

"What are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. You are perfect for me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well then no," She punched him in the face and grabbed his sword and went to the other side of the room.

"Are you crazy Kailey?" Kylie asked.

"She's a dead woman," Cole said. Koga wiped his face. His eyes pulsed red as he jumped over to her and pulled her into his chest. He rotated her to face her classmates. With one arm he grabbed her neck and the other her stomach and he squeezed her.

"Aaahh!" She dropped his sword. He smiled at her. A cocky smile. He showed his fangs.

"You cannot escape my grasp." He started laughing. Tears rolled down her face.

"Please stop you are choking me." He smiled even bigger and darker as he grabbed her hand and put a silver diamond ring on it.

"Now marry me or else,'' he said. He showed his fangs.

"No.''

"What? Do you want me to kill your stupid lover boy Cole?" He let her go. She fell to her knees. He grabbed Cole by his shirt.

"No, Koga please I'll do anything.'' He let him down and looked at her with an evil grin.

"So, you will do anything?'' He got on his knees and tilted her chin up. He smirked.

"Yes, Koga anything you want.'' Why did it have to be me? Why did he have to pick me? She wondered.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said slowly.

"Starting tomorrow will you start courting with me and begin learning how to live the way a leader's mate would live?"

"Yes, even though I do not know what courting is.' He started laughing.

'' Well my dear, we are going to have a lot of fun tomorrow.'' He smiled his evil smile.

" Will you have my children?" She opened her eyes wide.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?''

" Will you have my children?" He looked at her dead in the eyes so seriously.

''No ew no.''

"I'll kill Cole!" He said getting madder.

"No wait please, fine, I'll do it just please don't hurt Cole." Her hair fell in her face hiding the great pain she felt.

" Good sweet innocent girl." Ginta, Hakkaku, get Cole, Jessica, Kylie, and some more of your favorites then, do what you want with the rest. We are going on ahead.''

He put her in his arms bridal style and ran. Since he had two jewel shards, he was really fast. She kept her eyes shut. He stopped after about 30 min. of running.

" I'm going to relax for a minute.'' He sat down. She sat down with him.

" Koga do I have too marry you today?" She asked worried.

" No, not for about a month. What do you think I am, evil?" She looked down.

" Anyway, what do you think you are doing saying no in front of them? You know I could kill you in an instant.'' He tilted her chin.

" I'm sorry.''

" Just for that, we start courting today.''

'' Koga what is courting?"

" It is over a month-long period where you grow closer to one another."

"Oh, I see. "He stared at her making her uncomfortable. She had a feeling that he might not be able to hold out his desire for that long. He looks like he's in love with me! She thought and she turned her head slowly to look at him. He looked deep into her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the lake. She stared at herself and hated what she saw. She could not understand why he picked her to be his. She was not pretty. Koga sensed something was the matter. He came up behind her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

" What's wrong?"

" Koga, why did you pick me?'' She looked up at him and looked away.

'' You are so full of sadness. I know your good side. You would do anything for the one you love even die. You are willing to learn new things and there are other reasons.'' He smiled a loving smile. She smiled back. He pulled her in close.

" My love for you overflows the oceans.'' He said.

" Really?" She asked.

" Yes, I love you more than anything. If I could not have you I would die.'' She looked into his eyes. They were locked on her and dead serious. He got on his knees and put his hand over one of his fangs.

" Koga what are you doing?'' He sighed and pulled it. It almost came out. He flinched in pain but, pulled again. It came out. Blood was flowing from his gum. He cut a long small piece of leather off his small belt and threaded it through the fang.

" Here, wear this.'' He said and handed it to her.

" But, it is your fang.''

" Don't worry, another fang will grow back within 3 hours. Now, wear it. It will protect you from harm.'' He tied it around her neck.

" Thanks.''

" No problem. Ok, let's go.'' He put her over his shoulder and he ran for about 5 more minutes before he got to his home. The Den of Wolf Demons. He let her down.

" Wow, Koga it is so beautiful.'' It had lakes and waterfalls. Gorgeous flowers and meadows. It had caves, huts, everything wonderful.

" Well, you will be here for the rest of your life so, get used to it. Come on, I will introduce you to the people.'' He led her into a huge cave. All she saw was Wolf Demons, wolves, and they were all guys.

" Don't worry, I will introduce you to all the women shortly. They are not allowed in here except the leaders mate which would be you.'' He whispered into her ear. They were all staring. She felt so awkward. She put her head down and watched her surroundings.

" Hey Koga, who's the woman? Is she one of your preys?" One of them asked. Her head jolted up. Now, she was scared.

" No, remember when I told you all I had a special someone to get. Well, here she is.''

" Ha, ha, ha, very funny she is just a human!" They all started laughing. Koga got angry.

" If any of you treat her badly, I will kill you.''

" But Koga, she is a human.''

" I don't care. I will explain why I chose her later. Come on, Kailey, you can go hang out with the women. They will not treat you badly. I will deal with my men in a minute.'' She followed him to a cave about 100 feet away.

" Hey, Midori, come here.''

" Yes, Master Koga.'' Midori appeared from inside the cave. She was a wolf demon and had dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail.

" This is my mate I was telling you women about earlier. She looked at Kailey with a disbelief look on her face.

Teach her how the women live. Bring her back to me at dinner.''

" Yes, master.'' he left. She just stood there.

" Come on, I won't bite. We will treat you better than the men. There just showing off. Now, follow me tonight, you and all the other Wolf Demon females will just talk. Tomorrow, we will teach you how to be like us.'' She followed her. Midori led her into a room filled with Wolf Demon females. Some were cooking, some were washing clothes, and some others were doing other things.

"Hey Midori, is that Koga's mate?"

"Yes, Shuron it is.'' Shuron looked like Midori except her skirt was black and she had black hair. A few others came around.

"Please, let us all sit down and talk.'' Midori said. They all sat down.

"So what's your name?'' A redheaded girl with her hair in pigtails and a white skirt asked.

"Um, it's Kailey.''

"You don't have to be nervous,'' said Midori.

I'm Amyme,'' said the redheaded girl.

"I'm Moniqua,'' said a girl with black hair and a black skirt.

I'm Caron.'' A girl with dark brown hair said.

"So, you must be Koga's mate seeing you have his fang around your neck.'' A tall black-haired girl appeared. She had blue eyes like Koga's. Most of the women had oval brown eyes, some had blue, and only a few had green. She was the only one who was human.

"My name is Gothika.'' She said and sat in the circle. They were all staring at the tooth around Kailey's neck.

"So, he actually gave it to you?" Amyme said.

"Yeah.''

" If a Wolf Demon gives his fang to his mate, he loves you more than anything because that is the most painful thing a Wolf Demon can be put through.'' Said Sidori.

"He really loves you,'' said Moniqua.

'Has he marked you yet?'' Asked Caron.

"What's marking?" Kailey asked.

" A Wolf Demon male marks his mate with his fangs on her neck so that the other demons know that she is his and will die if he does anything to harm her.''

"WHAT?" Kailey eyes opened wide.

"Don't worry, it does not hurt. Well, maybe a little.'' Shuron said.

"By the looks of her face and her scent, she has not even had her first kiss.'' Gothika said.

"No way, you have never had a kiss before?" Said Amyme.''

"Well, um... no?" She said feeling weird in this group of wolf demons.

"Well believe me, you will soon, Koga's scent had intense desire in it. I'm surprised he controlled himself. His desire for you grows more with every breath he takes.'' Midori said.

"How lovely."' She shook her head.

"What's wrong? Do you have another mate already?" Shuron asked.

"No, why would I?"

"Shuron do you remember that blonde haired boy that came in with Ginta?" Midori asked.

"Yes.''

"That's who she loved.''

"Oh.''

"Don't worry; you will forget about Cole soon and fall in love with Koga,'' said Amyme. They all talked for a little bit longer.

"Food's ready,'' called another Wolf Demon.

"That's LeeAnna. You can talk to her and all of us some more after dinner.''

They all helped carry food over into the other cave. There was a cave across from them that was the eating cave.''

All the men were in there waiting. They served the men first and then themselves. They had cooked meat and vegetables. All the women sat by their mates or by their friends. Kailey was about to go sit by all her friends but was stopped.

"Kailey, come and sit by me.'' Koga said. She sat next to him and sighed.

'' How were the women Kailey?" Asked Ginta.

" Did they drive you insane?" Asked Hakkaku. One of the women smacked him.

" They were really awesome.'' She said and wondered why they were being so nice to her.

EARLIER...

" If you men ever to that to her again, I'll kill you.' 'Koga said.

"Why did you pick her?"

"You fools! Could you not sense her power? She has powers and she is exactly what I'm looking for so, I expect you guys to treat her better at dinner if you want to live.''

BACK TO DINNER...

Dinner was over. The women gathered all the plates when the men left. They cleaned the plates, put them up and went back to their cave. Kailey and all the other women got in a circle and were about to talk when Koga came in.

"Hello, master Koga.'' They all said except Kailey.

"I want my soon-to-be-mate to come with me. Come on, Kailey I have got a surprise for you. I cannot wait any longer.'' she got up and walked towards him. She was afraid. He smiled one of his I'm up to something smiles and led her to a cave about 100 feet away from the women's cave. They walked into it. He sealed it up with a boulder and candles the room up. It had a huge bed and then, there was another huge rock hiding a huge hot spring. She started to panic. His eyes grew red and he started to grow. She backed up. She was close to the bed. He lunged at her and knocked her on to the bed. He then started tickling her.

"Aaah, Koga, what are you doing?"

She was laughing hysterically and she was crying from laughter. He finally stopped. He hit more candles so the room was really bright now.

"Did you like that?" He started to laugh. She was lying on his bed. He sat up on it with her. He smiled and showed his fangs. Another one had grown back.

"Your fang grew back Koga.''

"Well, it's all the better to bite you and make you my mate forever.''

"What? Aaaaahhhh!''

He put his fangs in her neck. He let go about three minutes later.

'' You are mine forever Kailey." He said. She looked at him angrily. Tears filled her eyes.

'' Koga, how dare you.'' She choked out.

"You also have another surprise.'' He kissed her.

"Ahhmm.'' She shut her eyes. He kissed her lips harder. His fangs nipped her lip and they started to bleed. He sat back up.

'' Your first kiss.'' Koga said smiling. She gave him a dirty look.

"I would have went farther but, I didn't want to make you mad...yet.'' Her eyes opened wide. He kissed her forehead. She shut her eyes and fell asleep. She was exhausted from all that had happened today. She turned over. Big mistake. Koga laid down and held her.

"I'm never going to let you go. I'm going to hold you in my arms forever.'' He fell asleep and held her tightly...


	2. The Area

**Chapter 2: The Area**

It was morning.

"Kailey, wake up!" Koga said.

"No, 5 more minutes, I don't want to go to school.'' Koga kissed her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh, Koga that's your name right? Oh, hi.'' What am I doing falling asleep by him? That's what he wants me to do that sick... she thought and put her hand on her forehead.

"Time to get up, you are going to learn how the females live and what they do.'' She sat up and flinched in pain. She put her hand on her neck. It didn't feel right and it felt swollen. She remembered what had happened. She looked at him angrily and got up.

"Here, I'll take you there.''

"No, let me walk."

"Fine, be that way." He smiled. They walked together until they got there.

'' See you at lunch!" He called and left.

"Kailey, you are here! Why are you holding your neck?" Midori asked. She put her hand down and revealed her bite mark.

"Gothika, Shuron, Amyme, Moniqua, Sidori, Caron, come here! She has been marked!" they all came.

"Congrats!" Caron said.

"Yeah,'' the rest of them said. Kailey smiled a fake smile.

"Now, you cannot wear that any longer.'' said Amyme.

"Why?"

"Because we do not dress like that, we dress like we are ready to fight."

"So, I like my clothes."

"Come on it will be fun!" Amyme said.

"Okay but just for today." They quickly swarmed around her putting on stuff she had never seen before in here life. It was very chaotic for a little while and then, they were finished. Sidori brought out a full-length mirror.

"Kailey, are you ready to see yourself for the big reveal?" Caron asked.

"Yes.'' They turned the mirror/ Kailey put her hands over her mouth. She could not believe this. She had on a female version of the armor, and a short black skirt.

"Do you like it?" Midori asked.

"Yes, thank you.''

"Just a few more things and then we are done." Amyme said.

"Like what?"

"Here, you can wear two black fur wristbands." She put them on.

"Okay, that's cool, I suppose."

"Okay, put on these black leg warmers and wrap this cloth around your feet." She did and was beginning to wonder what else they had in store for here.

"Ok the last thing, we have to do your hair." Amyme said.

"No." She said.

"Come on, it will be fun." Caron said.

"Oh well, go ahead and do my hair." They decided just to leave it down but, pull a little back and tie some of that hair in a ribbon.

"You have such think beautiful brown hair." Caron said.

"No wonder Koga fell for you." Amyme said. Kailey smiled. I might be able to get used to this, she thought.

"Here, how about today you try to shoot an arrow?" Midori said.

"Um... okay sure."

"We have to go outside though." They went outside and Midori handed her a blue bow and gave her a bow sling and she put some arrows in it.

"Okay, now pick up an arrow put it in the middle of your bow and shoot." Midori said. She aimed and she shot it. Blue light came from her arrow as it went far and across the valley. Unreal, Midori thought. What did I just do? Kailey wondered.

"Okay, let's see you hit a target. Aim for that rock." This will really see if she has all the power Koga says she has, Midori thought. She aimed for the rock and shot her arrow. The blue light came back and when it hit the rock, it became an even bigger and brighter blue and went through the rock.

"Wow." Midori said.

"How did I do that?" Kailey asked.

"I have no idea what so ever." Midori said.

"Kailey, come on, I want to spend some time with you...alone.'' Koga appeared and grabbed her arm. He is so pushy, Kailey thought.

"Bye, guys!" She called as he left with her.

"Bye! Have fun!" They said. He brought her to a secluded area. He let go of her. She sat down in the grass and then, he sat down with her. He arched his eyebrows up and smiled showing his fangs. She shivered when he did that, she didn't like him doing that. She wanted to see something. She took her hair down and rubbed her hand through her hair like a brush and then, she turned her head and looked at him. He clutched his fist to control his desire. He does want me... in a very bad way ew, pictures no! She thought and regretted ever doing that. Koga laughed. She began to get very afraid. I won't have a chance if he tries; I'm not strong enough to push him away. She thought and her bright blue eyes instantly turned pale and glass-like. I miss my home, I miss my friends, and I miss everything. She thought as her eyes filled with tears. If only I could see you again Cole, I'd give up anything almost. I miss you so much. She wiped her eyes and decided to stay strong.

"So, what was that for?" Koga asked smiling.

"What was what for?"

"You doing that with your hair, I know you like a book and don't do that again if you don't want me to do that to you." He smiled.

"What I was fixing my hair."

"No you weren't, I know exactly what you were doing, don't lie, might I say though you look so beautiful in your wolf demon clothes." He stood up. She began to panic. She got up and backed up.

"Your eyes are so lovely and gorgeous." He walked closer to her.

"Stop it!" She said quite loudly.

"You doing that with you hair only encouraged me to baby." He smiled and got closer to her.

"Please stop." She said.

"Why you are so beautiful, you skin is so soft."

"Stop it, I don't care, just stop!" She said.

"Why you such a sweet, pure, innocent..."

"I said shut up!" She slapped him across the face and her mouth opened wide. That was a spur of the moment thing and now she had just hit Koga. He rubbed his cheek and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, I... I didn't mean to, honest."

"You are very daring. Usually if someone were to do this, they could face death but, I'll go easy on you." He smiled. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad he wasn't mad.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" She asked. He smiled a very cocky smile and arched his eyebrow. She regretted even speaking.

"Why yes, there is something you can do."

"What?"

"Tonight watch the sunset go down with me."

"Okay." Okay, I thought he was going to have me do something really bad, guess not.

"Good, then let's go." They where about to leave when suddenly...


	3. Meeting the Parents

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Parents**

He pulled her in close. She realized how short she was compared to him. He was about 6 '4 and she was only 5'4.

"Koga what are you doing?" She said not liking this at all.

"I love you more than the oceans." He said.

"That's no reason to pull me in and hug me!"

"How about a kiss?" He kissed her. She drew back from him.

"I hate to tell you this but, I don't like that kind-of stuff unless I know and trust a guy."

"Oh come on, you don't trust me?" He said smiling.

"Oh yes, I trust some wolf demon who cannot control his desire."

"I think I'm controlling it pretty well if I had my way you would be..."

"Just stop! I don't want to know what you'd do to me or what you are going to do to me. Your a demon, I'm a human, it just does not work out!"

"I can fix that." He smiled showing his fangs. He began to walk closer to her. His eyebrows were arching higher and higher.

"No Koga, don't please don't." She knew she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Okay fine, I won't make you a wolf demon unless you make me mad."

"Well, that's easy to do. Sorry!" She said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Well, this should be interesting to watch you try not to speak your mind." He laughed.

"Do you think its funny taking me away from my friends and family?"

"You know you will have it better here! Some of your friends are here."

"They are?" She said shocked.

"Yes, I didn't kill all of them. I'll let you see them later."

"Still why do you love me?"

"For a lot of reasons, don't doubt my love for you."

"Whatever." She sat and sat down. She was very angry that he did something like this.

"So, have you had fun with all the female wolf demons?" He asked sitting right next to her.

"They are all very nice." She said trying to sound like she meant it.

"Oh no." Koga said.

"What?" Kailey asked wondering.

"Quick get behind that tree and do not show yourself." He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a tree. Then, two other wolf demons appeared. Kailey carefully peeked from behind the tree.

"Koga, you went against our code!" His father said loudly.

"What did I do?" Koga asked standing up.

"You are going to make a human your mate!" His mother said.

"So what, I love her!" He said. Love... me? Kailey thought in shock.

"Love a what? You love a worthless human girl? My grandchildren will be worthless half-breeds!" He was getting really mad. Kailey felt like her soul was being ripped out. Worthless, she thought.

"You shut up old man, I love her no matter what, and she is strong."

"Son, you have disgraced me. What ever happened to my human killer?"

"That old me is in the past."

"I cannot believe you, you with a worthless human! I can't wait to meet her at dinner!" They left. Koga shook his head. Kailey just watched and felt broken. Is that all I am to anyone? Worthless? What is my purpose in living?

"Hey, just ignore them." Koga said.

"Oh yes, I'll ignore people who call me worthless." Kailey said angrily.

"It will be fine, let's go back." He picked her up and put her over his shoulder and dropped her off at the female wolf demon's cave.

"See you later babe!" He called and left.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Caron asked.

"Yeah, it was real fun." She said forcing a smile.

"Well, we need to make dinner, want to help?" Amyme said.

"Sure, I'll help." The cut up fruits, vegetables, meat, all kinds of stuff. By the time they were done, it was time to give the people their food.

"Are you ready to give it out?" Midori asked.

"Sure." Kailey said afraid of going to dinner.

"Hey, why don't we take care of this and you just go find Koga and sit by him?" Caron said.

"Wait, put on this!" Amyme said entering with a long black dress made of silk.

"Oh, I could never wear that."

"Come on, it's a gift from all of us, please put it on." Midori said. She quickly slipped it on. She looked lovely.

"Okay, go find Koga!" Gothika said.

"Okay." She walked in the back way. She saw Koga motioning for her over there and so she came and sat over there. His parents were watching her every move.

"Wow you look so beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

"I would like to propose a toast to my new mate, Kailey!" They all raised their glasses except Koga's parents. They ate the meal in silence then,

"Koga, I can't take it anymore! Why are you going to marry this worthless human?" He picked her up by her new dress. His eyes opened wide.

"You gave her one of her fangs and you marked her! You fool! Girl, why do you want to marry him? He is not even your type!" Kailey was getting mad and she had intense sadness coursing through her. Then, it turned to rage. Her eyes pulsed.

"I did not agree! I love another, not Koga and stop saying I'm worthless." Her eyes pulsed and the power she never knew she had flung him back and a force field went around her.

"I never said I would marry him. I did not want my friends to die, so I said yes. I would rather be back with my own life then here! Koga, I heard what you said to all your friends earlier, that explains why they were so nice to me, it was an act, you people don't like me, so good-bye!"

She took off running. Tears flew from her eyes as she ran. She ran as fast as she could. She ran for about 15 min. and stopped at a lake and looked at herself. She punched the water.

"I hate it, I hate me!"

Meanwhile at the den...

Koga sat in shock and stood up.

"Good, she left, why don't you marry a nice demon?"

"You took away the only thing I ever loved and made me happy." Koga's eyes watered. He ran off. He whiffed the air and followed her scent. He saw her crying. She lay down and clutched her arm. Koga walked up to her. She saw him and rolled over.

"Ha!" She smiled and let her hand up. Her arm was bleeding and their was a bloody arrow next to her.

"Is your father happy now?" She cried some more. Koga looked at her and his eyes watered.

"Kailey don't listen to him. I love you."

"No you don't, you are a liar!" She grabbed her arm. He pulled her in close.

"If I didn't why would you still be here?" He held her tight. "I love you so much, Kailey." He rubbed his head against hers. She smiled.

"Really?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, really." She was weak from her blood loss. She fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and took her back to his private cave. His parents were there, waiting. He laid her on his bed and wrapped up her arm, kissed her forehead, and covered her up.

"Koga, come here." His father said. Koga sat down by his parents.

"Koga, I'm sorry, it is just I have not seen a wolf demon fall in love with a human for so long and I…"

"It's fine."

"Ok, I will like her as long as you do. She isn't bad for a human compared to the others. Something is different about her. A weird power."

"I know." Said Koga.

"You like her mom?" Said Koga.

"Yes, I liked her to begin with." She smiled.

"Do you still care if your grandchildren will be half-demons?"

"No son, not really." He was lying but, Koga didn't know that.

"Okay son well, bye!" They both left. Kailey slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey babe you feel okay?" He came and sat by her.

"No." She said looking at her arm all wrapped up.

"I told you everything will be okay, I promise."

"I don't want your promises for I know they aren't true." She said bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

"You want me for my power and nothing more, you jerk!"

"You really need to be quiet before I make you do something you don't want to do."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so..."

"It's okay, just trust me and everything will be okay. Do you trust me?" Should I trust him? She thought.

"Ok Koga, I trust you."


End file.
